Rise of the Dark Tides
by Dregus
Summary: All Shinobi fight, but not all shinobi play by the same rules. One Uzumaki embraces the darkness, one embraces the shadows. Uzumaki Kushina is silent... deadly. The Elemental Nations have much to fear as they are about to see what a real Master of Deception can do.


**Hey guys, Dregus here with another new idea. Now i know some of you might get mad that i'm neglecting my other stories, but the truth of it is, i'm basically going to be putting them on hold for now. I mean, as much as I would like to work on them, I work in retail, and with the holidays coming up soon... Suffice to say, I'm left with little time for anything else. And with the holidays coming up soon, don't expect to see much of anything updating soon.**

**Also, quick warning. This is going to be a bit darker than what I normally do. Not in the 'rape' kind of sense, but more like 'twisted and evil' kind of dark.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kushina let out a tired sigh, as she sat in her bed, recovering. Things had quickly gotten out of hand a few days ago, and she barely managed to survive. However, even though Kurama had been removed from her body, she was still strong enough to survive. Besides, there was no way in hell she was dying, not when she had a reason to live. Or rather, two reasons. As not too far away from her were two cribs, each with a newborn infant in them. These were her children, Naruto and Mito Uzumaki.

Slowly she got up from her bed, and made her way over to her children. While she survived, she was still weak from Kurama being removed and placed into Naruto. For a moment, she scowled at the name. Honestly, she wouldn't have had a problem with it, if it hadn't been the name that worthless oaf Jiraiya used for his book that didn't sell. Honestly, she could have thought of so many better names to give her son. After all, even if someone knew that it translated to Maelstrom, more often than naught people were going to assume it meant Fish Cake instead.

Shaking those thoughts aside, she smiled as she looked at them both sleeping peacefully. They looked so adorable, with their pudgy faces. If only they weren't asleep, so that she could pinch their adorable faces. But for now, she would have to try and hold in her 'kawaii' reflex to cuddle her adorable little children, and let them sleep peacefully. Hopefully she would be able to keep control of the situation enough so that people don't get too out of hand with the villagers. After all, Kurama did kill quite a few people, and Minato did die sealing the fox into Naruto. She wouldn't need her emotion sense to be able to tell that the people of Konoha would soon turn their despair and sadness into misplaced anger to her son. And yet, they would be unknowingly be playing right into her hands.

She was disrupted from her thoughts, when an ANBU appeared in a shunshin. The ANBU's blank mask denoted the person not as one of the Hokage's, but of ROOT. WIth the appearance of the ANBU, Kushina's turned completely serious. "What is it?" she demanded of the ROOT.

"Ma'am. As you ordered, we've gone and spread word to the people about your son being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Word is quickly spreading, and soon the people will eventually be in an uproar. Our spy on the newly reinstated Sarutobi Hiruzen will soon act to do something about this, just as you predicted. Is there anything else you need right now?" asked the ROOT. Kushina merely waved dismissively at him, and he disappeared. She then turned to the window overlooking the village and smirked.

"And so, it begins. Minato, what a gullible fool you are. Honestly, while you weren't a bad man, and were at least attractive, a fool will always be a fool. A shame you had to die, but your usefulness had come to an end. Besides, I couldn't have had you poison my precious children's minds with your garbage about the Will of Fire." said Kushina to herself, as she looked on with hateful eyes at the city of Konoha. Truly, she had no idea why her clan every allied itself with these people.

When she was younger, she had been sent her, albeit unknowingly to be the next host of Kurama. The only person whom she was even remotely related to was Mito Uzumaki, the first Jinchuriki of Kurama. Eventually she found out about all of this, and needless to say she was beyond pissed. Her only reason for being here, having been torn from her family and home, was to be the next host for a Bijuu, just so Konoha could keep hold of its position of power? She couldn't believe the people of Konoha were so selfish as to demand such a thing! Why couldn't they have just sent Mito home, where she could at least die in her homeland, and the next host be transferred there?

Its not like that Mito still wasn't a dangerous kunoichi, despite her age, and would have managed the journey quite well. But no. Konoha was so desperate to maintain its power, that they ripped a little girl from her family, just to maintain its facade of power. After all, it wasn't the village that controlled a Bijuu's power, no matter how much they thought otherwise, it was the Jinchuuriki that did. And Kushina had no intention of using Kurama's power to fight for the village. Ever. Especially not after Uzushio had been annihilated, and what few that did survive were scattered.

Some tried to say she was crazy for believing that any but her were alive, but she knew better. The Uzumaki clan was not one that would die so easily. She just knew that there were other Uzumaki out there, and she knew why they hadn't come to Konoha either. Because the Hidden Leaf betrayed them. While pretending to be allies, once the Leaf got what they wanted, namely a replacement host for the aging Mito, they let her home be pillaged, and her people slaughtered, as the Leaf saw no more use for them.

After all, with the only confirmed living Uzumaki in Konoha, the village could rightfully claim the rights to the remains of Uzushio as its own. Of course there were several who tried to take away what rightfully belonged to her clan, saying that with the clan nearly gone that the wealth of knowledge should be shared, all attempts at this were quickly shot down. Of course, they didn't give up. Eventually, she knew that at some point there was a very real chance they would succeed, and what she had left of her clan would be taken from her. But she had an ace in the hole. Her… husband, Minato Namikaze. With him having been named the 4th Hokage, she had him put a stop to any and all attempts of having her clans knowledge taken from her, for the 'good of the village'.

That thought disgusted her. These people not only let her clan and home be destroyed, but they even went so far as to take everything her clan worked for as their own? 'Will of fire' indeed. Truly, this village was becoming more and more rotten as time went by. From what she remembered from Mito, things had steadily been going downhill after Hashirama died, and his brother Tobirama took over. While the man cared for the village, he was far too militaristic in his approach, and with how untrusting he was of others, it was entirely possible that his views were passed down to his student Danzo, which is why the man had became what he had. A war hawk who only cared about making Konoha the best, by doing whatever and sacrificing anything and anyone to make it happen. Including her clan.

Because of this, it was little surprise that the man conspired to do away with her clan, so that not only would the Leaf have one less contender for the strongest, as her village, while small, would have eventually become one of the great villages, if not bumping off the weaker village and taking its spot. But Danzo couldn't have that, and so sold out her clan so that not only would Konoha have the only Uzumaki, or at least known living one, but also having his ROOT secretly take anything and everything they could get their hands on during the battle, and leaving next to nothing for the invaders. She took great joy in personally slaying the man, and taking over his entire ROOT organization. And on a side note, all of the stolen secrets from her clan he had hoarded would do wonders for teaching her children, as Mito had left her very little after her passing in the teaching of their clan.

But still, getting her revenge on this village was not going to be easy, even with the ROOT. No, she wanted this place to pay for what it did to her clan. And to make it better, she'll do it while having the 'son' of their beloved hero Minato right by her side as they crush the village under her heel. Not that they'll even know that Naruto isn't really the son of Minato. After all, why would she, a pure Uzumaki, consort with the likes of Minato, let alone sleep with the man. No. She wouldn't dare give up her purity to anyone not of pure Uzumaki blood, or at the very least Senju blood, as their clans were distantly related. Which is why for that very reason she had taken the DNA of Hashirama Senju, and used it to fertilize one of her eggs. So in reality, Naruto's actual father was Hashirama Senju.

Though thinking back on it, at first she had no idea how she was going to continue the Uzumaki line, as she couldn't find any other Uzumaki out there. Well, technically there was that male Uzumaki in Rain village, who somehow attained the Rinnegan and even killed Hanzo the Salamander, if the journal left behind by Danzo was to be believed. But the problem was, that the man had started his own organization, and it was highly doubtful he would leave Ame. Not to mention that she couldn't just leave Konoha and go to Ame, and try to get him so that they could repopulate the Uzumaki clan. Well, that and from what she had gotten out of Jiraiya while she had drugged him to get more information out of him during his time in Ame, which she knew that he was there by going through the classified mission that Danzo had kept copies of, it sounded a lot like that Nagato as he was called seemed infatuated with the young woman Konan, which meant that it was highly unlikely that she would be able to get him to join her in recreating their clan.

After all, it was incredibly hard to try and get an Uzumaki to fall in love with someone, especially when they had feelings for another. So she was left with no other option, but to find someway to have a child of her own, with either an Uzumaki, or Senju… which had no living males. Afraid that her clan would truly die out, she found help in the most unlikely of people. Orochimaru of the Sannin. As it turned out, the man had been experimenting to try and find a way to make himself stronger, and immortal, by using Hashirama's DNA. At first their partnership had been an uneasy one, as would be expected. But eventually, they at least gained a mutual trust. To be honest, Kushina truly did not care what Orochimaru did, or even if he did gain his 'immortality', so long as he did nothing to threaten her plans, or anyone from her clan. To solidify their agreement, she entered into a kind of blood pact with Orochimaru, using a type of enslavement seal on both of them. Using this, she engraved into their very souls that neither of them could betray the agreement set forth, that Kushina would not blow the whistle on Orochimaru's experiments and help him as best she could to achieve his goal, and he in turn would help her in the creation of the new Uzumaki clan, and would do everything he could to help any members he may come across. While it may have seemed that Orochimaru got a shorter end of the stick, essentially becoming a kind of retainer to the Uzumaki clan, but at the same time being a permanently ally to them in exchange was well worth it for the Snake Sannin. So with that in mind, they began with trying to 'create' what would be the beginning of the new Uzumaki clan, by taking Kushina's eggs, and artificially impregnating them with Hashirama's DNA.

Well, sort of. Kushina wasn't willing to risk failure with her own eggs, so Orochimaru had to try using the eggs of other women. Suffice to say, it didn't end well. After many months of failures, Orochimaru finally managed to produce a child that had been born with Hashirama's Wood release, which he named Tenzo. Of course, much to his disappointment, after testing it turned out that Tenzo would only at best be able to use a much weaker and watered down version of the Wood release. However, considering that the mother was a civilian woman with virtually useless DNA overall, he came to the conclusion that that was why it was so much weaker, as the bad blood of the mother had weakened the blood of Hashirama. Of course, to make sure Kushina would not freak out, believing the same would happen if they used her egg, a quick exam laid her fears to rest, as their was a high compatibility with their DNA, due to Kushina's pure Uzumaki blood and strong chakra, meaning that if anything the child created with her egg and Hashirama's DNA could potentially be even more powerful than the fabled 'God of Shinobi'.

Though to be absolutely sure, Kushina wanted one more test done before using her own egg… by using the DNA of Mito Uzumaki, and Tobirama Senju. Confused, Orochimaru asked why she wanted to use the blood of those two. She responded by saying that she had done her own testing, and found that even though Mito and Hashirama had children together, none of them, or even for Tsunade for that matter had only inherited the mans great chakra control and healing abilities, and nothing more. However, Tobirama's and Mito's blood had a higher compatibility with each other for some reason, and with Tobirama's ability of complete mastery of the water element, which turned out was that he had ability to completely control an element that one was naturally attuned to, which was Water. If Tobirama had ever had more than one natural element, he would have attained godly control of that as well.

Of course, doing that would be a bit more difficult, as Orochimaru would have to essentially take Mito's DNA, use it to overwrite the DNA of an egg in storage, in a sense cloning Mito. Then taking the DNA of Tobirama, and injecting it into the egg, when he had done very few tests regarding his blood. However, Kushina argued that if he could pull this off, then he could effectively clone anyone he wanted, and bring back any lost bloodlines to use as he saw fit. With that in mind, Orochimaru set out to do as Kushina wished.

It was a bit touch and go, but ultimately he succeeded. Seeing what would eventually be her 'daughter', Kushina gave the go ahead for the creation of her son. And within a few hours, her son was technically born. However, her joy was short lived, as she had received word from her ROOT that Sarutobi was sniffing around, and was on Orochimaru's trail. Eventually, they knew that Sarutobi would find out about them, and what was worse was that there was no other place to transport her children to for safe keeping, until they were ready to be 'born'. And so, their only choice was to put the embryo's into Kushina, and she would carry them and give birth to them normally. Of course there were risks with this, namely of Kurama possibly breaking free, but she had no other choice.

And so, with that done, all she had to do was wait the 10 months it would take for her children to be born. Of course, at this point she and Orochimaru both knew that he was going to be found out soon, but he decided to continue with his research as much as he could before leaving. He of course promised not to reveal her involvement, and took care of anything that would have lead someone to her being involved. Knowing that he would have to abandon the village soon, Kushina asked Orochimaru to keep an eye out for any Uzumaki he might happen across, and inform her. In return, she would help him as best she could with her ROOT. And like they expected, Hiruzen soon found Orochimaru's lab, and he was forced to flee the village. Of course, she would have to wait till he set up shop in a new place before they could re-establish communication with each other, so she was forced to wait till her children were born, and deal with her infernal puppet, Minato.

Honestly, if not for the fact that the man had been on the fast track to success, and had now become Hokage, she would never have bothered with manipulating him into being her pawn in the first place. Sure making him think they had actually had sex so he wouldn't question her sudden pregnancy had been difficult, but had ultimately succeeded. And the benefits of being 'married' to the Hokage far outweighed the cons. After all, with him being under her control, she had complete and unrestricted access to all knowledge that the village had. This included the forbidden scroll of seals, as well as easily copying the scrolls of the Senju clan, as her children would no doubt need that knowledge in the future.

In fact, everything had been going well. Minato was her's to command. Her pregnancy, while at times problematic due to her constant mood swings, pains, and bouts of hunger for strange foods was annoying, but worth it considering she got to enjoy being a real mother as she wanted, instead of waiting for them to be finished growing in a tube. The resources her ROOT was gathering for the eventual downfall, and at some point in the future rebirth of the Uzumaki clan was going well.

Right up until some jackass in an orange mask came after she had given birth, and ripped Kurama right out of her! Just what the hell was that about? This asshole just came out of nowhere, ripped Kurama right out of her, and then sent the fox to destroy Konoha! Konoha was her's to destroy damnit! She would not stand for this. Thankfully, she had learned from Tsunade in the past how to use the Genesis Rebirth, which she had conned out of the woman by using the 'were family' bit. Honestly, it was rather pathetic how easy it was to manipulate the woman into doing it. And now, even though she was still weakened, she would at least be able to make sure that her children would remain safe.

But of course, that damned fool Minato, even though she had him under control had to leave enough of his own mind free so that no one would suspect anything, chose to seal Kurama into her newborn son, Naruto, and make him the next Jinchuriki. What the actual hell! The damn fool actually trusted the villagers to see Naruto as a hero, when Kurama had just killed hundreds of people in a rampage? This is exactly why she didn't want him to influence her children with his 'Will of Fire' garbage. Hell, if the fool didn't wind up killing himself by the end of this, she would do it herself.

Well, in the end Minato wound up getting himself killed by taking a claw that Kurama had been aiming at Naruto, which she hadn't noticed, as she had been waiting for a good opportunity to kill Minato, and lay blame on the ass who had released Kurama from her seal. While she had mentally berated herself for her foolishness, as even though she and Kurama had a somewhat decent relationship, the fact is she should have been prepared for the fox to try and pull something like this. Oh, she would get revenge on the fox for trying to kill her son, though not now.

But still, at least with Kurama now sealed into her son, and Minato dead, she wouldnt have to go through the trouble of finding a way to kill him herself. And with everyone in the village none the wiser, the Kyuubi attack had helped her so much. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game, raise her children, make them powerful, get the hell out of Konoha before she burned it to the ground, and kill that damn son of a bitch that ripped Kurama from her, which nearly got her son killed. Well, it would take time and effort, but in the long run it would be worth it.

****

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****  
**

**Alright, thats it! I would personally like to thank Subako Ookami for his help in this. Thanks man.**

**So yeah, Kushina is a crazy, evil, manipulative bitch who will do whatever it takes to see her clan brought back, even doing inhuman experimentation and essentially cloning to do it. Well, she's not all bad, as she will care for and love Mito and Naruto as any mother would, though of course guide them along the 'proper' path she wants them to go down. Not to mention deliberately manipulating to not only hate Konoha, but to also to make sure they wind up together, for the restart of the Uzumaki clan, and technically Senju clan as well. So yeah… perhaps saying she 'isnt all that bad' might not apply.**

**But yes, Orochimaru and Kushina are allies.**

**Yes, I did change Tenzo's origin story from just being a kidnapped child that was experimented on, to being born via Orochimaru's experimentation.**

**Danzo is in fact dead, and Kushina has complete control of ROOT. How did this happen? Well, wait for the next chapter. :p**

**And about Kushina getting her revenge on Kurama, in a way that won't kill Naruto… you guys are going to love it. (I hope.) **


End file.
